


Just Us

by ClaraHue



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, F/F, Steve Harrington & Robin Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Robin and Steve have settled into their new job when a strange new girl comes in catching Robin’s eye





	Just Us

Robin was busy reorganizing one of the shelves in the horror section of the video rental store. Some stupid kids had come in and made a mess of it. She heard Steve laugh from the register. She knew the laugh, it was the one he used when he was trying to flirt. Robin rolled her eyes. His laugh sounded so stupid, like he was putting on a show. She didn't understand why he always tried to be someone he wasn't around other girls. She knew the real him, and he was quite nice. How any girl found him attractive, she would never know.

"Steve." She hissed out as she walked through the back door into the employee side of the register.

"Oh hey Robin, this is Lucy."

"Hey." The girl’s eyes flickered to Robin and she felt a brief moment of fluttering in her stomach before the girl’s eyes flickered back to Steve.

"She's looking for some good movies for a Friday night sleepover. Any suggestions?"

Robin shrugged. She had found that her taste in cinema was vastly different than most girls her age.

"The romantic comedy section is right over there." She pointed. The girl smiled thanking Steve before heading towards the section.

Steve slid beside Robin in a way that made Robin fully aware that he was up to something.

"She's cute." He said calmly.

Robin gave him a side glare. "She was flirting with you."

"Not my type." Steve yawned.

"What is your type anyway?"

Steve ignored her. "You should help her find a movie." He nudged her.

"Steve." Robin pulled away from him with a huff. "She's totally different than me. All girls are." She sighed and walked back out of the register, hiding within the stakes of the store.

-

"You just have to pretend like you’re not interested."

Steve was giving Robin some flirting pointers and Robin was not listening to any of them.

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend," Robin muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

"Nothing." Robin turned to him. "I just don't think your dating advice is the best ever."

"No." Steve shook his head. "I'm the king of picking up girls. My advice is flawless."

"Sure." Robin nodded, unimpressed.

They worked quietly for most of the rest of the afternoon. If Robin had one rule in their friendship, it was that Steve couldn't tell a single soul about the fact that she liked girls. She appreciated that he immediately shut up about the subject any time someone came near. It made her feel like he truly cared.

It was almost closing when the bell on the front door to the shop rang. Robin didn't look up, for it was just another customer.

"Robin." Steve poked her repeatedly to get her attention.

"Ow. Stop it.” She swatted at his hand.

He pointed discreetly to the door. Robin looked over to see a girl standing there holding one of their new releases in her hands.

She didn't look like any other girl in Hawkins’ Robin had ever seen. Her short hair was done up, dark strands falling around her face. She wore a black leather jacket and dark jeans that hung onto her waist. She wore a thick belt with a gold chain attached to it. On her wrist, she wore far too many dark brackets. Robin was immediately swooning.

"She's new," Steve whispered.

The girl walked up to the corner and popped some gum she had been chewing.

"What's good that you got?" She asked.

"What are you looking for?" Steve asked in return.

"Anything good really."

"I haven't seen you around before."

"Look I'm just here to get a movie, not to make small talk."

"That's a good choice." Robin pointed to the movie in her hands.

The girl looked down at it then back at Robin. "Yeah?"

Robin nodded. "If you like action movies I can show you a few good ones that you might not have seen before."

"Okay."

Robin began to exit to register, Steve elbowing her on. She swatted at him as they hissed at each other in hushed whispers. Steve laughed and gave her a thumbs-up as Robin showed the stranger to the action movie section.

"What's with him?" The girl asked.

"Ignore him. He's weird." Robin said simply.

She suggested some movies to the girl, picking up on her preferences. The girl seemed happy with her new supply of movies to watch in hand.

"Thanks." Her eyes shifted down to Robin’s name tag. "Robin. Nice name."

"Thanks." Robin couldn't help but smile. "Why don't I check you out?"

Robin blushed a little hoping the girl didn't catch on to any alternative meaning behind those words.

"Do you have a membership?" Robin asked her at the register.

"No."

"You should get one. There are discounts for regular customers. All you have to do is give a name and address."

"Sure." She shrugged. "Tess." She muttered and Robin wrote down her name and address.

"Well, enjoy the movies Tess."

"I’ll let you know what I thought when I return them." Tess smiled and gave an awkward wave before pushing out the door.

"You should have asked for her number," Steve said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you clearly think she's cute."

"What does it matter?" Robin huffed out.

Steve gave her a sad look. "Hey, when we close do you want to get some ice cream? I can drive you home."

"Aren’t you sick of ice cream after our last job?"

Steve shrugged.

"Sounds good." Robin smiled.

-

"Yeah, Robin’s really cool. Plus she's got like really good taste in movies. She actually knows what's good, unlike me."

Robin came back out of the break room after her lunch, wondering who Steve was talking to.

"Oh hey Robin."

Robin’s heart skipped a beat as she was met with the face of the girl from the other night, Tess, she remembered her name being.

She smiled at Robin. Her hair was down today and she wore a baggy plaid top.

"I just wanted to thank you for the movie suggestions. They were all really good. You got my taste spot on."

Robin smiled as she walked over. "Glad to hear that I'm good at my job."

"You've got some more recommendations for me?"

Robin helped Tess choose some more movies and Steve cashed her out at the registrar.

"So you new to Hawkins’?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, my family just moved here."

"Well, it may not seem like much. But there are some good hidden gems." Steve smiled. "If you ever want someone to show you around I wouldn’t mind. Robin can join. We both need something more exciting to do then work anyways."

Robin glared at Steve.

"I appreciate it. Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer another day."

She walked away, giving a little wave with a smile.

"I hate you." Robin turned to Steve

"What?" He asked, confused

-

Tess came in the next week to bring back her movies and thank Robin for the suggestions.

"That guy that works here?" Tess began to ask Robin.

"Steve." Robin offered.

"He said there's actually fun things to do around here."

Robin thought for a moment. "Well there was the mall, but it burnt down, or well exploded."

"Wow, okay." Tess shook her head in shock.

"Um, movies." Robin shrugged. "Or the arcade."

"Like a theatre?"

Robin nodded.

"You've got good tastes. Anything good playing right now?"

"I haven't really seen anything in theatres yet."

Steve suddenly appeared and Robin silently cursed in her head.

"Tess hey." Steve smiled, Robin wanted to roll her eyes.

"I was just asking Robin here if there were any good movies out in theatres."

"There's always something good playing," Steve said quickly. "I’d love to go see a movie."

"Yeah?" Tess turned to Robin. "You want to go see something together. You guys can show me around town after. It would be nice to have some friends in town."

"Sounds great." Steve was radiating with excitement. "We’re in, right Robin?"

"Sure." Robin sighed.

Steve figured out the details and Tess left with a wave once again.

-

Robin groaned as she stood in front of her mirror.

"Robin, Steve's here!" Her mom shouted from down the stairs.

"Coming mom," Robin yelled back, grabbing her bag and running down the stairs.

"I don't like this Steve guy." Her dad said, watching him from out the window.

"He's fine dad. And we're just friends. I’ll be back later."

"Nine."

"Ten."

"Fine." Her dad huffed. "Don't get into any trouble."

"I’ll try not to." She said, walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"Ready?" Steve asked as she jumped into his car.

"Just drive loser."

Tess was waiting for them at the theater. She wore a jean jacket and scoffed up pants. She was looking at the movies playing when Steve called out to her. They choose a movie and Steve forced Robin to sit next to Tess during the whole movie. It was actually pretty good and Robin enjoyed it. When it was over they walked out, talking about the movie.

"We should get some ice cream," Steve suggested.

They walked to the ice cream parlor down the street and Robin and Tess were still discussing the movie. Steve would chime in every once and a while. His thoughts on the film weren't as deep as Tess’ and Robin's own.

"This was fun." Tess smiled. "So what else is there to do around here?"

-

That's how it started. Every Friday night after that; Steve, Robin, and Tess would go and do something fun. Be it bowling or going to the arcade. They did something. It was Friday and Steve was going to take them on a bit of a joy ride. Robin wasn't sure what to think of that plan. Then suddenly Steve was bailing on her.

"I'm sorry. I promised Dustin that I take him. He can't go without an adult."

"You and your stupid kids." Robin shook her head.

"They're not stupid," Steve said defensively.

"Whatever." Robin shrugged it off.

Steve left to go hang out with Dustin and Robin figured she’d have to be the one to tell Tess that their plans were canceled. Tess found her after her shift, waiting outside the store.

"Hey, where's Steve?"

"He bailed."

"What?"

Robin nodded.

"What do you want to do then?"

Robin’s heart sped up at the idea of her and Tess hanging out alone, together.

"You just want to hang out?"

"Sure."

That's how Robin found Tess taking in her room. Robin sat down on her bed, not sure what to do.

"We've got some board games."

Tess plopped down on the bed beside her.

"What's the deal with you and Steve anyway?" Tess asked.

"We're just friends. I don't like him, never will. He's okay with that though."

"Why not?"

Robin looked at her confused

"Why don't you like him? I mean, he is pretty active."

"You think Steve's hot?"

Tess shrugged and Robin’s heart sank a little.

"I mean, I find most people active. You like anyone?"

"No, not really."

"Me neither." Tess shifted on the bed.

"Why did you move here?"

"Long story." She said

Robin sighed and laid down on the bed. "Did you have a lot of friends back home?"

"I did. But they all abandoned me before we moved."

"What happened?"

"I told you, it’s a long story."

"Okay, you don't have to tell me." Robin paused for a bit. "Steve's the first real friend I've had in a long time. He's the only one I've told all my secrets to. You can keep your secrets if you want, I don't care. I just want to let you know that I want to be your friend."

Tess smiled. "That means a lot to me Robin. It really does. I'm just afraid that if you knew the truth about me you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore. That's what happened with my old friends."

"I was scared of losing Steve before I told him the truth. But he's still my friend, no matter how much we get on each other’s nerves. I promise I won't freak out. As long as you didn't kill someone."

"I didn't kill anyone." Tess laughed then paused as if considering whether or not to tell her the truth. "There was this girl back home. I didn't really know her, but I was tutoring her. We became friends. We used to hang out in her bedroom, just talking, like this."

Robin sat up as Tess continued telling the story. She could see tears swelling up in Tess’ eyes.

"I liked being with her, being around her. Then one day we were joking around, having some fun and we kissed."

Robin’s heart stopped as Tess said that. She didn't say anything though and continued to listen to her story.

"It was nice, like really nice. And we kept doing it. We would sneak out and meet up. Then one day someone caught us. He turned us into the police. Word got around town. All my friends left me when they found out. Everyone hated me. They all looked at me like I was some kind of freak. My dad was pissed. He wouldn’t’ let me see her anymore. He wanted to get me as far away from her as possible. As far away from anyone ever knowing what his daughter had done. So we moved here, and that’s it."

Tess turned to her, tears running done her face. Tears were running down Robin’s own face too.

"Tess." She stuttered. "I’m gay too."

"I'm not gay!" Tess stood up suddenly. "I'm not!" She shouted marching out of Robin's room.

Robin was left there shaking and crying. She got up only to find Tess was long gone.

-

"She what?"

"She said she wasn't gay," Robin whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she relayed the past day’s events to Steve outside in the park.

"I don't get it. But you said she fell for a girl back home."

"I don't know." Robin shook her head. "I don't even know if I should be telling you all this. I mean its private stuff."

"I won't tell anyone. You know I won't."

Suddenly they spotted Tess walking towards them.

"Tess." Steve's voice was harsh.

"Hi Steve. I was wondering if I could talk to Robin alone."

"I don't know."

"Steve. It’s okay." Robin reassured him.

Steve gave Robin one last check-in before giving them some space. Tess sat down next to Robin on the bench

"Look I'm sorry about last night Robin. I acted harshly. The thing is, I think I'm scared to admit that I’m gay." She sighed.

"It’s okay. It took me a long time until I came to terms with it as well."

"So, you like girls then?"

Robin nodded.

"The thing is, I just think ever one’s attractive. I always have. Like both boys and girls."

Robin thought about that for a moment.

"I thought I had crushes on boys because that's what everyone told me I was supported to be doing."

"I'm pretty sure mine were real though. Like I wouldn't be opposed to being with a guy."

"But you kind of want to be with girls?"

"Well, I’d be willing to try it out again. As long as this time I don't get hurt."

Robin nodded knowing the dangers.

"Don't get mad, but I told Steve."

"You what?!"

“I'm sorry. I just had to talk to someone. But Steve's trustworthy. He's kept my secret so far."

"Alright. It's fine I guess." Tess turned around and called Steve over.

Steve gave Tess a threatening glare.

"It’s okay Steve, we talked things out. Tess only overreacted because she's still figuring things out."

"Alright, so what are you trying to figure out?"

"I don't know. Maybe I might like girls, but I still think I like boys."

Steve hummed. "Can you like both?" He sounded just as confused.

Robin wasn't sure what to think of that. "I don't know."

Tess sighed. "This is just too confusing, let’s go get some ice cream instead."

-

About a week passed and they all had made up. Robin and Steve were doing their part to help Tess figure out what exactly her preferences were.

"You know what," Tess sighed in exasperation one day. "I just like both okay. Who cares if it’s a thing? You know what? Most of the world says you can't be homosexual, but we all know that's not true. So maybe you can like both genders at the same time as well."

It was a crazy realization for all of them, but they went with it.

One day Robin and Tess were hanging out at her house laughing about something. Tess was staring at Robin after they both calmed down.

"What?" Robin felt a blush rise to her cheeks under Tess’ stare.

"I'm just glad that I met you." Tess smiled. "Robin, do you think, that maybe we could... You know, go out somewhere fancy sometime?"

Robin’s heart stopped at the suggestion. "Like a date?"

"Sure." Tess shifted awkwardly.

"I would like that." Robin smiled with excitement.

-

"A date!" Steve cheered as Robin told him.

"Shh." She giggled. "You have to help me pick out what to wear."

"On it."

-

Steve lay on his stomach as Robin tried on another of her dresses felling a little uncomfortable.

"It’s just not you,” Steve said.

Robin sighed and went to go change into something else.

"Aren't you the one who's always telling me to be authentic?"

Robin picked out another outfit and tried it on, coming out to show Steve

"That's much better." Steve smiled.

Robin took in her appearance in the mirror, happy with what she saw there. She sat down in her chair and began to fix her hair

"You know what Tess says about liking both genders?" Steve asked.

Robin nodded.

"I don't want to step on her thing or whatever. But I've been thinking about it a lot recently."

"What are you getting at?"

"It’s just. I always went for girls because that's what is expected of me and I find them attractive. But I also find guys attractive."

"Steve Herington, are you telling me you might like boys!?"

"Shut it. Would you calm down? It’s a maybe. Maybe.”

Robin giggled with excitement. "Would explain how we’re friends. And you know I’ll love you no matter what."

Steve stuck his tongue out and made a noise of disgust.

"Well, I do."

Steve hummed. "I love you too." He admitted softly.

It made Robin smile, sending a mix of warmth and happiness through her. The words touched her to the very core. To know that someone loved her, even despite knowing the truth.

The doorbell rang and the two flung down the stairs. Steve insisted on opening it, telling Robin that she should make a grand entrance. Robin thought he was being a little over the top. She let him do his thing though, waiting a few seconds in the other room and then walked over.

Tess looked incredibly awkward in a summery blue dress. Robin let out a small chuckle.

"Tess. You didn't have to wear a dress."

"I wanted to impress you." She said simply. "Besides, aren’t you supposed to wear dresses on a date?"

"Well, they also say that girls are supposed to go on dates with boys."

"Right." Tess nodded.

"Oh Steve, tell Tess what you told me."

"What if I don't want to?" Steve crossed his arms.

"Steve." Robin glared at him.

"Fine. I might like boys."

"Steve " Tess quickly hugged him. “Welcome to the club.” She laughed.

"I think I might be like you. That I might like both. I never thought about it until you suggested it could be a thing."

"Well, I'm proud of you."

"As am I." Robin piped in.

Steve smiled. "Well don't hold up your date for me. The nights not getting any younger."

Robin and Tess nodded and headed outside. They said their goodbyes to Steve, and Tess drove Robin to a local restaurant. It wasn't anything too fancy due to their student wages, but it was nice. After dinner, they went on a walk and with no one around Tess kissed Robin. Robin’s body felt like it was racing with electricity during their kiss.

"That was nice." Tess smiled.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Robin agreed with a smile.


End file.
